


Warping story

by EvilliousIsMyAesthetic



Category: Evillious Chronicles
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22822318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilliousIsMyAesthetic/pseuds/EvilliousIsMyAesthetic
Summary: ~AU in which the court ending consisted in winding up the theatre members into their own time periods warping history.~~As an AU, most dynamics could (and will) diverge from the original work.~
Relationships: Banica Conchita/Carlos Marlon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	1. The birth of the twins

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first chapter for a long of an AU that was suggested me on the EC AminoApp.  
> As a person with really debatable taste for gore, I put some gore in this, hope you don't mind too much lol.  
> Enjoyyy <3

“And then someday I will bring  
True salvation to this world.”  
-Irina Clockworker as Master of the Court

Early E.C. 999.

It was night time.

Light steps could be heard throughout the dark corridors of the giant building known as the Evils’ theatre as Gammon Octo was silently walking his way to his caller’s bedroom for he had something urgent to tell her.

Having the door in front of him, the gardener lightly knocked four times as agreed.

“Come in, Gammon!” A woman from inside the door spoke and the man came in.  
“I see you have a prophecy to convey…”, she said, having understood Gammon had one of his dreams.  
“Yes, madam. Unfortunately it is not a joyous one…”, Gammon humbly suggested.  
“I understand. What is it about?”  
“I’ve seen four images: first, a crowded square in the midst of a celebration, then what looked like a boy flying into the sky above the city; after that, the city would be engulfed by a blinding light and lastly a wastelands with ruins.”  
The woman turned agitated upon hearing that; it was not the first time Gammon spoke about those kind of dreams and that was probably a signal that her time was running out.  
Despite being upset, she still asked the question: “which image was purple?”  
“The second one, my Lady.” Gammon said.  
“I understand. Thank you for your report, you are free to return to your chamber.”

Upon hearing this, the man bowed slightly and exited the room closing the door behind him.  
The doll-woman lied on her bed dwelling in her thoughts.  
Her primary objective was to create an utopia, that’s what her father wanted, wasn’t it?  
If the purple dream came true, none of that would be possible anymore and all her efforts would be vanished.  
And he would be really displeased.

But there was no time to dwell in those thoughts, not now that her belly was hurting due to powerful contractions.

“It’s time for my children to be born.” The Master of the Court muttered sitting on her judge seat in the court room.  
The Waiter, along with Gammon, her retainer, has been right next to her for a few days now (except for the night times, when she would retire in her chamber alone). A moment like this was soon expected and the girl had been trained to carry out the delivery properly.

The young waitress made the grieving doll lie on the table next to her judge seat and quickly retrieved from the pockets of her dress a pair of sharp scissors (of course not the vessel of envy as it was a cherished piece of collection) while Gammon frantically opened a wooden treasure chest he had been keeping at disposal. The latter contained a sterilised needle and a string of the same color as the master’s belly.

The do-it-yourself surgery could start.

The waitress started cutting the doll’s belly causing her to cry from the pain even more, blue fluorescent fluid flowing down on her dress. The twins inside her, probably recognising the intrusion in their sanctuary, started to kick and move frantically all the more. The agonising master placed her trembling hands on her belly in a useless attempt to calm her wailing babies down but to no avail.

The inhumane screams were so intense that anyone walking near the forest could have heard them, but no one dared to enter that demonic place anymore as there was the circulating legend according to which:

“The Eating Demon of doom  
crawls into the forest of gloom  
to the oblivion it will bring the whole world  
starting from Evil’s Forest, take it by the word.”

Ever since the year EC 989, there have been many cases of people entering the wasteland of the destroyed Evil's forest but never coming back. Even the police members searching for them have been disappearing mysteriously, their corpses nowhere to be found.  
The last disappearance dated back to two days ago: a green-haired boy from Elphegort had the foolish idea to venture through the remains forest to look for the rumoured theatre, planning to take pictures of the infamous place to show his friends.

Speaking of the other theatre members, as soon as the unbearable noise reached their ears, they immediately hurried to the court room to see what was happening.  
The first one to get in was none other that the Demon of Gluttony. She entered the room with an annoyed expression masked by a perverse smile (with a speck of some kind of…meat…attached to her mouth) shaking her fan despite the cold temperature. The woman was followed suit by her retainers that, on the contrary, were excited to have something different happening (except Lich who was inspecting his surroundings not paying attention to the chaos in front of him).

“What in the graveyard is happening here, interrupting my brunch?” The evil food eater yelled while Arte handed her a finely embroidered handkerchief to wipe off the remnants of whatever she was eating before.  
“Exactly, what is your business with the great and powerful lady Conchita?” Pollo chimed in, praising his master.  
“No one asked you to repeat that.” Arte added in a sarcastic tone, much to Pollo’s annoyance.  
“Repeating is always better, it makes the master sound more powerful.” the younger brother talked back.  
“Repeating is only better with you since you never get anything righ-.”  
“SHUT UP, YOU TWO!” Eater intervened with powerful voice, making the ground shake. He hated it when the twins argued (and that happened every single day).

In the meanwhile, Ma sneaked into the courtroom without been noticed and drew closer to the table on which the successor of the court lied.  
“Finally, the time has come…” She spoke, calm as usual, ignoring the earlier fuss.

The contractions, in the meantime, got stronger and stronger. The Waiter didn’t manage to finish cutting the doll’s stuffed flash anymore as it was breaking by itself. The Master of the Court’s belly was jumping up and down as the twins inside her tried to kick their way out of her womb. The previously cut part of the abdomen completely detached from the body and from there the doll’s flesh opened more and more as the twins striked with much more force than before, thrilled to come to light.  
Everyone near her, including the waitress that was performing the delivery, took some steps back, not wanting to be covered in blue blood. Gammon did the same.  
The wailing woman was fastly breaking apart. She had no voice to yell and scream anymore since she was on the verge of losing her senses.  
In the midst of all the chaos and much blood scattered on the ground, Banica came closer to the table as the master stopped moving. The doll’s womb has been completely torn apart while two twins, two blonde-haired babies with candid skin, one girl and one boy came out of the mess, their hair covered in the blue substance.  
Finally it was over. The babies were born but the mother couldn’t make it. She laid on the table motionless with eyes wide open and her womb completely destroyed. A pool of sky-blue blood surrounded the area.

Fortunately for the others, no one was supposed to take care of the new-born babies as they were no normal infants: in a few seconds from their birth, they could already walk and move around the room on their own.  
Everyone in the courtroom witnessing this was in awe, but still no one dared to get closer to them for they were scared of their power, except for Banica who showed a slight smirk and knelt to embrace them.

“Well, since the judge has died before time, we have to decide the name of these children for ourselves. Any suggestion?” The demon spoke to the other members while holding the kids tight.  
Everyone was perplexed for a moment until…  
“How about ‘Adam’ and 'Eve’?” Ma suddenly intervened with a smirk.  
Upon hearing this, Arte and Pollo shook. They haven’t been hearing those names in a long, long time; yet, they still got very distraught anyway.  
“Why do you have to call those babies like a witch and his henchman?” Arte attacked Ma.  
“She’s right.” Pollo added.  
“Well, despite your hard feelings about them, Adam and Eve have been really relevant to the history of humanity so, why shouldn’t we give, in such a crucial moment of this period as this, those high-sounding names?” Ma answered back, still keeping that provocative smirk.  
“They’re right.” Banica interfered with the conversation, not wanting to deal with upset twins afterwards.  
“I have another suggestion.  
Why don’t we call them 'Neo Adam’ and 'Neo Eve’?”  
“That’s a nice idea, my lady.” Pollo cheered while Arte looked upset.  
“With all due respect, my Lady, those names are not different from the other ones.” The girl remarked respectfully, kneeling to her master.  
“Arte, it’s decide-”

“I like the idea. It’s good enough for me.” Someone with high-pitched voice spoke up.  
Everyone turned to her. To everyone’s amazement, it was the doll, still torn apart but living.  
“How are you alive?” Gammon said in awe. The Waiter was as shocked as he was.

“I’m not sure…I guess the gods assisted me.” The master said, unsure herself of how she had survived.  
The doll then cuddled with the babies with everyone’s gaze set on her as Banica stepped back.


	2. The Lady's encounter

The lady Conchita was walking through an endless void;  
a dark and silent void with no visual nor auditive stimulation, one of the kind that could drive anyone crazy if someone had the misfortune to dwell in it for long enough.  
The Master of the Graveyard was different tho: she was running certainly not for searching for people or even anything resembling her world, instead she looked like she was greedily looking for something with her tongue out, panting heavily.  
She didn’t know exactly how long she had been running.  
Maybe a few minutes, hours, days or even years; she wouldn’t know since there was no clock to check anyway.

Surprisingly for her though, she wasn’t really alone: a faint light sparkle was ahead of her.  
The woman was running for it but the more she got closer, the more it felt far from her.  
After eons of noiseless steps, she finally reached it, heavily panting.  
She abruptly stopped running and tried to grasp the small sparking sphere in her hand. 

“Do you remember me…Banica?” 

As long as she did that, those words echoed in the empty space.  
The woman got shocked, she didn’t expect that thing to be “alive”.  
As for the question, she couldn’t recognise who could it possibly be, the voiceprint didn’t remind her of anyone in particular, it didn’t even sound human for the fact.

“Who are you?” She said, sounding confident but at the same time slightly trembling.

“I…  
I am your blood and your flesh” the sphere answered sweetly.

“And what does it possibly mean?” The lady replied in a confused tone wearing off the previous scare.

“You might not be aware of it but we’ve been together for the longest time…” The talking sphere paused for a bit then raised its voice “…it’s not like I can run away from you anymore.” 

After echoing those words, the sphere emitted several blue sparkles, as to give a message.

Banica suddenly got the answer to her question, a shiver going down her spine.

“Y-you…” A tear fell from her cheek. She couldn’t tell if she was happy or not to meet him again, in this fashion of all things.  
The sphere had been once a man.  
The lady had loved this man more than anyone despite his physical and mental frailty.  
She had loved those slender arms that held her tight, his blue eyes looking staring her…and also his lips, his hair, and…she loved everything about him basically.  
At the same time she had hated him more than anyone since he had abandoned her when she had needed him the most, leaving her, even worse trying to kill her and himself altogether.

Banica couldn’t muster any words, so many thoughts running through her head. 

Probably Banica had never forgiven him for what he did back then but somehow, deep down, she was secretly thrilled to meet him again nonetheless.

So confusing.

Eventually, the evil food eater managed to say something, after having been silent for…much time.

“Carlos. Is that you?” Banica said with her voice still slightly shaking.  
“I’m happy to see you, Banica.” He answered.

“What do you want from me?

…

Are you here to pretend we didn’t leave on bad terms?  
Are you here to justify yourself for trying to kill me and yourself, abandoning me?”  
The woman said in a slightly angry and bitter tone but still keeping her composure and elegance.

“Banica…" The sphere said then stopped for a moment, pondering its words.  
"I-I’m not here to seek your forgiveness…I know you will never forgive me.” The sphere spoke, unsure of what to say.  
“I-I wish I had tried to find less excuses, I wish I was braver…  
I wish I had decided to stay by your side at that party or even later…”  
Suddenly his tone softened.  
“I’ve always been a dirty dog running with its tail between his legs, there’s no way we could start all over again.”

“Why are you here then?” Banica said with cold expression. 

“I may be selfish but I just wanted to see you after centuries my soul has been resting in your belly.” The man-sphere admitted.  
“…”  
“Carlos, I…”  
“Not just that though.”  
“What else?” Suddenly the woman grew curious and scared.

“Please Banica. You need to stop this.” The former prince spoke. 

“What in the world are you talking about?” Banica answered irritated, hiding secretly some dose of worry.

. Don’t you see what the omniverse has turned into?”

“What…do you mean?” 

“It’s just you and I now, the rest is gone…  
an empty void. What will you do when nothing will be left for you to eat?”

The woman suddenly remembered why she was here. She ate the very fabric of the omniverse, there was nearly nothing else to eat after millennia of devouring universes.  
Suddenly she felt like collapsing.

“Carlos…I-”

Her vision faded.

And everything turned to red, the one of her bedroom’s curtains.  
Banica sighed; that must have been one of her strange dreams, she thought, trying to reassure herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii, here we go with another chapter once again...  
> Don't worry, I will get to the point soon ehehe  
> For now have some soft and contradictory Banicarlos moments!
> 
> Enjoy <3


	3. The memories of a waitress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> F for Lilith Baldured.  
> Ma, you are a bitch.

“Moooooooom!”  
A little Lilith Baldured called to her mom, Ivana, grabbing fiercely her long sky-blue dress.  
“What is it, sweetie?” She answered tenderly looking down to the small child, interrupting her chores.  
“Last night I saw that boy again! This time he brought a ball with him, we played outside but then poooof, he disappeared and I woke up in my bedroom.” The girl explained with a sigh.  
“I see, did you have fun with him?” Ivana replied keeping her gentle demeanor.  
“YEES, MOM!” Lilith jumped where she stood, clinging on her mother’s dress even more, then she continued. “CAN YOU BRING HIM HERE? I DON’T WANNA WAIT FOR THE NIGHT TO MEET HIM!”  
Her mother didn’t know what to answer.  
It wasn’t the first time the small girl said something like that. The first time occurred when she was just 4 years old.  
Everytime she would say that she wants to play with that boy she met in her dreams, that she was waiting for him somehow.  
What did even waiting mean? Ivana would ask herself each time in confusion; “she couldn’t wait for someone she had never met”, she thought.

In the meantime, someone knocked at the door.  
“It’s me, darling, open up”. At the doorstep of the front door was none other than Hanma Baldured, Ivana’s husband and father of the little girl. Apparently, he had returned home for lunch break.  
“Welcome back, sweet.” Ivana bid him welcome.  
The couple proceeded to kiss until a squealing voice chimed in to ruin the mood. 

“DAAAAADDDD, YOU’RE BACKK!!” Lilith shouted jumping on her father, embracing him. The man sweetly returned the hug, “what have you done this morning?” he asked.  
Ivana in the meantime went back to the kitchen, she didn’t want the lunch to burn.  
“I was looking out of the window, near the grass lands.”  
“Uhm, why?”  
“I was waiting for my friend there but as usual he didn’t show up.”  
At that point, Hanma was perplexed. Lilith has always possessed a rebellious and extravagant character, therefore she has never had any good friend, at least no one that he knew about.  
“Nice, did you get yourself a new friend?”  
“Nooo, dad, why are so dumb sometimes? It’s him, the blonde boy! He’s so shy he has never told me his name in so many years but you know who I’m talking about…” Lilith said, showing an annoyed expression.  
“I see…” Hanma was at loss of words. He knew about that “friend” too and he was worried, very worried. 

“Lunch is ready!” Lilith’s mother suddenly called the two’s attention.

The family happily consumed the meal randomly chatting about things of everyday life and work.

Afterwards, Hanma singnaled his wife to follow him in the bedroom while the little girl went to play alone outside. 

“I’m really worried about Lilith.”, the man said in a soft voice.  
“Me too” Ivana admitted. “I fear something is really wrong with her, she won’t stop talking about that ‘boy’; she would always wait for him to meet her every day, despite the fact she knows he’s just a product of her dreams.”  
The woman paused.  
“I don’t know what to do anymore.”  
“Exactly.” Hanma chimed in again, this time with confidence, “I think I have the solution for this.”  
“Taking her to another doctor?”  
“No, doctors have never worked, remember? This time we’re going to take her to my friend MA. Trust me, I briefly talked to her about this situation…she thinks she knows how to help our child…”  
Upon hearing this, the woman got slightly irritated.  
“With all due respect, darling, this is ridiculous! Would you really trust a self-made magician rather than a doctor? Moreover, I saw that woman you are speaking about once, I don’t have a good feeling about her, she’s creepy. Also, why would you tell our family secret to a complete stranger?”  
“Ivana, do you want Lilith to heal or not?” Hanma spoke firmly those words, looking at the woman straight in the eyes.  
“…yes. Of course.”  
“Then you have to trust me. No doctor so far has been able to help us, this is our only hope.”  
“But…”, the woman tried to say something but was suddenly taken by her husband embrace.  
“I promise we will fix this. Just stick with me, ok?” Hanma tried hard to gain her trust.  
“I don’t trust this method but trying won’t hurt…I hope.”  
“Exactly. At worst, nothing will happen, but we have to try this.”  
“Okay, I guess…” 

The day went on normally after that.

During the night, though, Hanma picked up the phone.  
“Hello? Sorry to bother you at this late hour…”  
“Oh, dear~  
Don’t worry, just tell me. Is that important?”  
“You will decide that…can you come this upcoming morning to see my child about that thing I’ve been speaking about these last days?”  
“Of course, is 9 okay for you?”  
“That’ll be ok for me I guess…”  
“Ok, dear, see you tomorrow~”  
The other side hung up the phone.

The next day, Lilith was made to be well dressed and perfumed up.  
“Dad, where are we going?” The little girl asked holding her father’s hand tight.  
“Today I’m going to present you a friend of mine. Be at your best behaviour, at least for today.”  
“Ooookay, dad.”, the girl sighed.

At 9, the two went out of their house greeting Ivana who, instead, decided to stay home. 

Not very far away from there, a slender woman with an eccentric long robe wearing a monocle stood nearby an oak tree. She grinned as she watched the duo getting closer.

“I see you are there…”  
“Lilith, this is my friend MA, greet her!”  
“Good morning, madame MA.” The little girl bowed.  
The woman smiled and knelt down to reach the child’s height. “Nice to meet you Lilith. My father spoke a lot about you…how much he loved you, cherished you and cared about you…” the time sorceress stated, then continued; “Would you mind having a walk with me?”  
Lilith looked at her father who nodded back. That was the ok signal. After that, the two of them parted. 

“So~  
your dad talked to me about a boy you see in your dreams…would you mind to elaborate on that?”  
At first Lilith was troubled by the question.  
“Oh nooo, are you another doctor? Dad tricked me again, uff…I’ll repeat that again. I’m not crazy. That boy is my friend, he’s just so shy that he won’t come out of my dreams and hang out for real, ok?”  
Upon hearing that answer, the sorceress laughed (the kind of laughter that shakes your very core). The girl was slightly bothered by that.  
“Ahahaha. Don’t worry, sweet girl…I’m not a doctor, I’m a sorcereress, an expert of the human soul.”, the woman said, trying to reassure Lilith  
“Ooooh, nice but what do you want from me?” The girl responded in awe, but still irritated.  
“Well, child, I think you may have a spirit trying to contact you. Have you ever asked this little boy who he was?”  
“YES…” the girl raised her voice, “BUT I DON’T UNDERSTAND WHY HE WON’T TELL ME!”  
“I see, he’s indeed one of those shy and unsociable spirits eheheh…”  
“Do you mind if I put my hand on your head for a second?” the magician went straight to the real point of the conversation.  
“What do you want to do?” the child asked, visibly scared.  
“Nothing to fear ahah, I just want to try and see if the spirit is around us right now…”  
“OK THEN.” Lilith suddenly grew excited, maybe she could finally force him to speak, she naively thought.  
“Well…” The magician put a hand on her head and all of a sudden, the girl felt a strange heat coming on her head and slowly going down her little body.  
That was a very unique sensation.  
“Mhhhh…”  
“Soooo? What did he tell you?”  
“Ehm…apparently the spirit is not around right now. I’m sorry…” MA admitted with a displeased look.  
“Uffie, he always hides when you want him…” the girl sighed in disappointment.  
“Well~  
we can try again the next time, can’t we?”  
“…okay.” 

After that, the duo met again with Lilith’s father and then him and the sorceress took different paths.

“So, how was it?” Hanma asked his daughter.  
“That was so cool, daaaad. She tried to contact the boy but sadly he wasn’t there at that moment…” the girl replied carelessly…  
“I see…” The father sighed.

Meanwhile, the sorceress kept smiling, on her way to meet Gandalf Marlon at the Dark Star Bureau.  
“Her magical power potential is formidable, indeed…”. She grinned.

After the twins were born, many years later, the situation quickly turned back to normal, or better to the usual routine. The Waiter would wake up at dawn to prepare the dining room for the day, for Lady Conchita in particular (she definitely didn’t like it when her food wasn’t already on the table after waking up). 

She recalled all her memories, her mother, her father, MA: the sorceress who ruined her life and tries to avoid like the plague even now.  
Now she was completely empty.  
No joy.  
No love.  
No sadness.  
No anger.  
No excitement.

Nothing, just nothing.  
A single feeling was left, though: anticipation.  
She was still waiting for him. She had been waiting for him as long as she could remember, no matter who he really was.

“When can we finally meet again?”, the girl said, standing at the base of a stained glass looking through it as if it were the window back at home, in her childhood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know it’s all a mess lol. Please just stick with me, all of this will make sense eventually and will be important for the next chapters.  
> Btw, F for Lilith, her nightmare is not over yet poor girl.  
> Lesson learnt, never ever let an evillious sorcerer lay hands on you, especially if that sorceress has the name “Elluka MA Clockworker”  
> YEEEET in that case.
> 
> Aside that, I hope you like this sad (as always) chapter.  
> Byeee <3


	4. Gammon's recollection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gammon boi, keep your hormones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is special, Gammon’s POV  
> TW for rape temptations and self-flagellation

An eternal flame that burns in desire's name.   
This is has been my curse since I was young.  
  
I remember perfectly the first time I had that gods-damned urge.  
I was only twelve.  
A Dliny festival was held in a small village in the leviantan region of Samadin, near the Asmodean border, where I was raised.

For those who don’t know, the ‘Dliny’ is a typical delicacy in that particular area: basically a sort of wrap bread covered in spices on top of which you could put anything.  
Another curiosity about that was: everyone loved that meal; because of that, any time a Dliny festival was held, the streets would be filled with smiling faces approaching stands adorned with sparkling lights.

All that said, on that particular day, I was not particularly very…enthusiastic to blend in that melting pot that would have been the crowd in that event, but if I didn’t, voice would have been spread about it and my family would have been involved in unpleasant rumours.  
Therefore, I had to.  
Me and my brother set off on sunset in our best kimonos, as recommended by our father.  
The latter, Ena Octo, was very fanatic about Jakokuese culture, for the fact, he proudly possessed a very large collection of samurai armour and even a single wooden sheet that presumably belonged to a house that survived the infamous Fire of Enbizaka (according to him).  
Why in the world would someone cherish a piece of wood like that? That was insane…but I didn’t dare question him otherwise he would have started once again with that damn preaching of the lines “young people don’t understand culture”.  
Of course.  
Our most prized possession, though, was a katana hanging on the wall in our living room. It didn’t look that special, but our father had always pushed the narrative we had to protect it at all costs. Much later in time I understood why.

The evening proceeded smoothly.  
We went through the stands of the main square, we tasted some Dliny and other foods until…  
some girls walked beside us. They were really…pleasing to the eye, I would say: fancily dressed and with long silky hair.  
In that moment my body felt strange: my head started spinning, my hands trembling, my forehead sweating, my face overall reddening.  
But it was not the end of it; my mind was also running wild, really wild:

…I would have taken them to my house, chained them to my bed and…and have them all just for me, all night long and…

In the midst of that mess, someone slapped me: it was Nyoze.  
“Brother, are you well? You look sick!”  
I was very confused about what had just occurred to me and I was angered by my brother’s public gesture.  
In response, I told him it was unnecessary to slap me in public and that I was fine, slapping him back.  
Nothing else happened beside that incident but still shocked I remained. I still could not explain what happened between me and those unknown women.

It was just the beginning though.  
Those urges got more powerful as time passed by…  
Some days after the festival, it occurred again. I was looking at the window and suddenly I saw an old woman walking by and I just…couldn’t stop staring at her; that time I didn’t find her pleasing (not to be disrespectful, but she probably was more than seventy years old) but still I felt my mind and body running wild once again and I was powerless against it.  
‘Bringing her here wouldn’t be so bad~’; I repressed that thought in panic, my hands both pressing my head.  
It happened again.  
I laid on my bed, my breath was shaking in panic. I had to calm down. I closed my eyes and started attacking my lustful urges back with opposite thoughts.  
After that episode I fell asleep. 

The situation worsen and worsen by time. I couldn’t get out of my father’s house anymore. Any woman I used to lay eyes on walking down the street would have given me an extreme feeling of arousal that would have systematically ruined my day.  
Adding to that, I had no courage to talk about this to someone. I just couldn’t approach my brother or father, telling those kind of things.  
They surely would have thought I was insane and there also was the possibility my father would have disowned me, who knows.  
Along with the thoughts, temptations to act on those urges became more powerful.  
‘Maybe…just maybe, if I gave in to my urges, I would found my peace’, I was beginning to think.  
But I would wait. I was not sure of this.  
I had another hope.  
Few days before the old lady episode, I saw an announcement about a levin church counseling about lustful thoughts. I thought they could have helped me somehow.

Therefore, I went to the only levin church in my town, almost close to the border.  
There, a priest was at the front door smiling, “why are you here child?”, he said.  
“I-I have something to speak about, sir”  
“I see. Come in.”  
We sat on a bench and I immediately told everything to that man who accurately listened to my troubles.  
After the end of my speech, the priest pondered his thoughts briefly, then he asked an unexpected question.  
“Do you go by the surname ‘Octo’, right?”  
“Y-yes…” I answered shaking. I couldn’t understand what he wanted to mean by that initially.  
“There are many rumors and legends about your family, child. They are said to have been under the influence of the Vessels of Sin and the demons therein. For that reason, your family have brought to you demonic patronage and curse, for instance by the Demon of Lust. But there is a way to contain this…”  
In that moment I saw hope. Finally, after months of pain I could hope to live in peace.  
But I also had many questions, ‘Vessels of Sin’? What in the world were they?  
But I didn’t dwell in those thoughts. I wanted to heal.  
“What is it sir?” I so asked excitedly.  
“The only way for you to stop this is by having daily protections from the gods. For instance you can carve with a hot spear a cross on your heart, so that the gods will watch over you.  
Also try distancing from women, chastity is a formidable mean to beat the Demon of Lust.”

Since the day of that conversation, I applied with diligence his suggestions but…even after years…nothing happened. The urges were as strong as before and a change wasn’t manifested for real.  
Actually a thing did change.  
My body was full of scars due to my acts of self-flagellation and it was…disgusting.  
I also noticed my lust diminished when getting closer to the family katana, for some reason.

One day, eight years later since the first incident, I was on the verge of carving a large cross on my chest at dawn with a bayonet I warmed up near the chimney, until suddenly my brother caught me on surprise.

“FOR LEVIA’S SAKE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?”

I seriously didn’t know how to possibly explain him…  
I felt so overwhelmed by shame I violently punched my bed, then sat on it head down, not wanting to looking into his eyes.  
After that, I started crying.  
A hand fell gently on my shoulders…  
“You have been acting strange in the last few years…  
Can you finally tell me what’s going on?”  
He sounded so kind and caring, nonetheless I kept my stance as I started to explain from the beginning.  
He spoke only after I was done with my tale.  
“I see…  
I don’t personally think mutilating yourself with runes is bound to solve your condition anytime soon, brother.  
I have a proposal though…why don’t you join the military as I did?”

I went silent.  
Why in the hellish yard would he propose me such a thing? How does this have anything to do with my curse?  
“…why?”

“Well, you know, physical activity can help distracting yourself, also there are no women in the military…”  
Nyoze has joined the military some weeks ago due to my father’s orders.  
His physical conditions had become serious by that time, thus he wanted to make sure the heir of the family had the means to sustain himself.  
Also, he intended for us to follow our family’s legacy, always involved in the military or battle and warfare in general.

Anyway, as of then I had no hope nor occupation, so I accepted.

“Ok, I guess…”  
After that we embraced, I have a good brother, I thought to myself.

Afterwards, many things happened.  
I lost my brother to a corrupt ruffian.  
I guided a revolution behind the scenes.  
I also came to understand that sword my family used to possess was needed to cure my curse.  
I was cured from it some time later.

But I wanted more.  
I wanted to understand more of those “Vessels of Deadly Sins”.  
Even though I acquired some knowledge by time, I still wanted to know if they could be used to warp human history.  
I guess my wish is going to be granted very soon.  
I had a prophetic dream last night.  
I was walking through the corridor of my ancestor’s mansion, once again looking for the sword, the Venom Sword, the vessel of the demon of Lust.

The end of the world is fast approaching.  
But before that, something else will occur.  
And that something else can possibly prevent the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're about to get to the main point YEEEY,  
> enjoy!  
> Btw the first sentence is taken by Depeche Mode's song "Sister of Night"


End file.
